


Something old, something new

by TerresDeBrume



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon takes Isabelle to a Comics store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something old, something new

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t finished reading COHF yet, and I’m still rooting for Izzy/Aline to happen despite everything canon tells me. Still, I tried my best to make this an agreeable read, and I hope you guys enjoy it! :)  
> (Also, I owe the line about marshmallows on radiators to the history teacher I got for my first year of high school —tho his version was about Turkish Delights^^)

“I’m lost.”

Isabelle slaps Simon’s arm when he laughs, but doesn’t actually put any strength in it –she knows it's all in good fun, anyway.

“Stop making fun of me you leech! Who wouldn’t be lost in this, there’s like, a bazillion covers for every character.”

“It’s Comics baby—ow!”

“Don’t ‘baby’ me, I’m your girlfriend, not your daughter.”

 

Angel, even her stern voice melts when she looks at Simon.

Which is frankly ridiculous because she’s a Nephilim, a Shadowhunter, and going on her seventeenth birthday –she should be able to sound stern in front of her boyfriend, at least when she means it… but no, all she gets is a voice like a marshmallow melting on a radiator.

 

“Okay,” Simon chuckles, “Okay, sorry. That was bad taste. But anyway, that’s how comics work –with alternate universes and reboots and—”

“This is the point where I back off slowly and without sudden gesture, right?”

“Now, you’re being unfair,” Simon pouts –he still has the same face he wore the day Isabelle met him. Occasionally, she lets herself wonder what it’ll feel like to look at him in a couple of years, when she looks more adult and he… doesn’t. “I let you drag me in Sephora last week.”

“You wanted a gift for Clary’s Marking, and you complained the whole time,” Isabelle points out. “I’ve been waiting for you to stop gazing at Robin the Wonder Boy for twenty minutes.”

“It’s the Boy Wonder,” Simon replies like a child denied the toy he wanted. “And I’m kind of running out of ideas here –we’ve tried girly stuff and guy stuff, and neither worked… this whole dating thing is harder to do when there isn’t a war around, right?”

 

Isabelle huffs, wants to call Simon, stupid and just move on, but she might as well admit it now: it’s true that they never had to worry about what to do on a date before Sebastian died. Back then, it was always along the lines of “anything that doesn’t involve saving the world or even thinking about it”… which they always ended up doing anyway but that didn’t exactly require thinking either.

Isabelle sighs, trying to remember if there was anything she liked to do before meeting Simon that she could include him in… and doesn’t come up with anything.

 

“It’s so ridiculous that we can’t share any of our past hobbies though. You’d think we’d find something.”

“Well,” Simon shrugs with a slightly fatalistic tone, “at least the kissing part still works fine?”

“Simon, if I only wanted sex I wouldn’t go through the trouble of dating, you know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Simon sighs, taking her hand in his, “I know, don’t worry.”

 

Isabelle rolls her eyes, but doesn’t say anything. She can hardly blame Mundanes for their attachment to women’s virginity when Nephilims and Shadowhunters are even worse on that front. She still hopes Simon will get over this soon though. Just because she shared things with other peoples before him doesn’t mean she can’t share them with him… all they have to do is transform it so it’s something entirely their own.

She must have spent too long dwelling on that, though, because when she starts paying attention to her surroundings again, they’re walking toward the subway, the sun glaring down on them hard enough that even Mundanes notice how pale Simon looks.

 

“Are you back in the world of the living now?” He asks when Isabelle remarks on it. “I didn’t want to interrupt you, but I was starting to get worried.”

“Yes, Simon, I’m back,” Isabelle sighs with a good-natured eyeroll.

 

She’s grown used to his way of speaking in the past few months, oddly fond of it, even, as they fell from burning passion to enjoyable, ordinary days spent together… it’s a different kind of sensation from falling in love, but Isabelle finds she likes the discovery.

 

“I was just thinking maybe we shouldn’t be so focused on sharing our old interests. I haven’t really looked at make up in ages anyway… maybe we could try something new together instead.”

“Okay,” Simon agrees –Isabelle blinks. She would have thought it would take more work than that to convince him. “But what? Because I’ve lways wanted to try dolphin-riding but I doubt it’s an actual possibility.”

 

Isabelle giggles –and ignores the mental image of her mother frowning and telling her she ought to behave like an adult by now- before pressing Simon’s hand tighter and jumping over the fence toward the train.

There’s something inherently exciting in breaking the rules, even minor ones, and breaking the so-called rule of dating that says she should try to adopt her boyfriend’s interests is no exception.

 

“Anything,” she tells him, “So long as both of us are lost.”

 

Simon, who used a ticket like the goody-two-shoes he so obviously is, grins, kisses her almost by surprise and mumbles against her lips:

 

“I vote we start in a labyrinth then.”

 

Isabelle snorts, and this time she doesn’t think about what her mother would say.


End file.
